The present invention relates to a connector connecting structure which connects mutually corresponding male and female connectors to each other to thereby allow them to be in electric conduction with each other.
Conventionally, for example, as disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 4-319271, in order to enhance the connected condition of a connector of a multi-polar structure having a large number of terminals and a large connecting resistance, there is known an electric connector of a slide connecting type. In particular, the conventional electric connector includes a holder (a slide member) which is used to hold a first connector inserted therein and includes a plurality of engaging projections formed in the upper and lower wall surfaces thereof, a second connector which is formed in a substantially rectangular shape and includes not only a recessed portion into which the holder can be inserted but also an opening formed in the side wall thereof substantially in parallel to the side wall, and a substantially U-shaped operation member including a cam grooves which is engageable with the engaging projections of the holder, wherein the first and second connectors can be connected to each other by sliding the operation member.
Referring further to the structure of the above-mentioned conventional electric connector of a sliding connection type, after the first connector is inserted into and held by the holder, a plate-shaped portion of the operation member is inserted into the opening formed in the side wall of the second connector, the engaging projections of the holder holding the first connector inserted therein are matched in position to the cam groove of the operation member and are then engaged therewith, and, in such engaged condition, the operation member is pushed in the longitudinal direction of the holder to thereby slide the engaging projections of the holder along the cam groove of the operation member, so that the first connector held by the holder can be connected to the second connector.
In the above-mentioned conventional structure, the second connector engaged with the operation member is provisionally engaged with the first connector held by the holder, and the engaging projections formed in the holder are matched in position to the cam groove formed in the operation member. After then, by pushing the operation member in the longitudinal direction of the holder, the first connector must be connected to the second connector. That is, in this structure, the connecting operation must be executed at two or more stages, which is troublesome.
Especially, when one of the two connectors is mounted on the leading end portion side of an electronic unit such as a meter unit, an air conditioning unit or the like to be mounted on an instrumental panel of a vehicle, once the electronic unit is assembled into the instrumental panel, the operation portion of the operation member cannot be driven and, therefore, the electronic unit must be assembled into the instrumental panel after the above connector is connected to the other connector, which results in the very troublesome assembling operation.
Also, after the connector connecting operation is completed, since the plate-shaped portion of the operation member is inserted into the second connector, the width dimension of the connector can be reduced. However, before the connector connecting operation is executed, because the operation member projects out laterally of the connector to a great extent, it is necessary to secure a space for operation of the operation member, which raises a problem that a large dead space is inevitably produced.
Furthermore, for example, as disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 3-194871, in order to enhance the connected condition of a connector of a multi-polar structure which includes a large number of terminals and shows a large connecting resistance, there is known a multi-polar connector of a low insertion force type in which, in one connector, a pinion is rotatably supported and a slide rack piece member to be engaged with the pinion is slidably supported, and, in the other connector, there is provided a fixing rack portion to be engaged with the pinion of one connector, whereby, if the slide rack piece member is operated or slid to thereby drive or rotate the pinion, then the two connectors can be connected to each other.
That is, the above-mentioned conventional low insertion force multi-polar connector is structured such that a male connector housing forming one connector is provisionally fitted with a female connector housing forming the other connector to thereby bring the pinion supported in the male connector housing into meshing engagement with the front portion of the fixing rack portion formed in the female connector housing and, after then, if an operator pushes in the slide rack piece member supported in the male connector housing by his or her finger to thereby cause the same to slide, then the slide rack piece member is allowed to roll on the fixing rack portion while the pinion is being rotated, thereby applying a forwardly advancing force to the pinion, so that the two connectors can be connected together.
In the conventional connector having the above-mentioned structure, since the two connectors can be connected together by pushing the slide rack piece member in the same direction as the connecting direction of the two connectors, the connecting operation can be carried out comparatively easily. However, after the connector housings of the two connectors are provisionally fitted with each other, it is necessary to fit the male and female connector housings with each other by pushing the slide rack piece member. That is, this connecting operation must be executed in at least two stages.
In particular, when one of the two connectors is mounted on the leading end portion side of an electronic unit such as a meter unit, an air conditioning unit or other similar units to be assembled to the instrumental panel of a vehicle, once the electronic unit is assembled to the instrumental panel, the operation portion of the slide rack piece member cannot be driven any longer. For this reason, the electronic unit must be assembled to the instrumental panel after the two connectors are connected together, which results in the troublesome assembling operation.
Also, after the connecting operation of the two connectors is completed, since most of the slide rack piece member are inserted into the female connector housing, the installation space for the connector can be reduced. However, before the connector connecting operation is carried out, the pushing operation portion of the slide rack piece member is projected out backwardly of the connector, which makes it necessary to secure an operation space for operation of the slide rack piece member. That is, a dead space is inevitably produced.